


That Awful Translation

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Soulmate AU, (the classic 'is written on your skin the first words your soulmate will ever say to you')Paul always hated his soulmark, because it wasn't words, it looked like nothing known and had absolutely no translation. It just felt like it hadn't been printed properly on his skin and because of that he would never know when he meet his soulmate. He had been wrong.





	That Awful Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Paul always had been angry when it came to the soulmark subject. Everybody had a few words marked on their skin, the first words their soulmate would ever say to them. It was truly a nice thing, it made everything far more simple, because you knew if the people you meet were the one or not, so you could date people, until you found your soulmate, without getting too attached to them.  
If it worked for the others, Stamets didn't have the same chance. Because his soulmark was awful and the worst. He never met someone else who had something similar to what he had, people had words on their skin, him he had.. well he didn't knew. It was not words, not even from a different language from another species. It could have been, since the Federation was still growing, but every xenolinguist he had met had told him that what he had was not a form of language. It didn't mean a thing, it wasn't even pretty, just few erratic lines with two loops. It looked weird.  
He had been mocked about it since his childhood, by others, who competed to know who had the most interesting soulmark, the more dramatic, the more funny or the more absurd one. He was just out of everything with his. He had been told he didn't have a soulmate and that what he had was just a 'birth error', or that his soulmate was dead at the moment he born or would die or be dead at the moment they met. It made Paul angry.

Because he liked the idea of having someone linked to him the way soulmates were. Because he liked the idea of meeting someone and knowing they were the one. You didn't have to search all your life, it was given to you at a moment in your life. All you had to do is remember the words and be alert to recognize them when they were pronounced by someone. But he could never have that, isn't it ?  
Be alert to what ? He had nothing to hold onto. He could imagine nothing, nor where, when and above all how he would meet his soulmate. And it just felt like something had been taken from him. So he hated the subject, and hated to see people meet their soulmate. Everybody who knew him would know that it was preferable to avoid the subject and Paul liked it that way.

He made his life with this anger of not having the same 'normal' chance as other, hidden in his chest. He made it until he was in this wonderful café on the fourth planet of the Alpha Centauri A solar system where he was currently working as a fresh new Starfleet astromycologist. The café was one of the best of the town, comfortable and with delicious drinks and treats. He was enjoying one of his rare days off, but of course it wasn't counting the guy, three seats away from him who was humming an awful melody. What a lucky day, he thought. He tried to handle it, but it was too awful so he turned in his chair.

« Hey, you ! Stifle it or go sit somewhere else, away from my hearing range. » He shouted loud enough to surprise the guy, but gently enough to not bother too much the rare others customers.

He returned to his drink, happy to hear nothing but the calm. Then the chair next to him pullet out and the guy sat here, beside him, smiling brightfully, playful. Paul stared at him stunned.

« It's Kasseelian Opera. » He said.  
« I beg your pardon ? »  
« What I was humming, it's a Kasseelian Opera. »  
« Well, you should know it's awful, don't hum it and also 'sit somewhere else' doesn't not mean 'sit here'. » He barked, he didn't wanted to let the smile of this wonderfully good looking guy took him away so easily.  
« I'm aware, but uh, your words.. that's what my soulmark says, so.. I don't care if you yell at me, I won't pass away from my possible soulmate without checking first, and that's what I do. »  
« Oh, uh, really ? » Asked Paul, who didn't expected that.  
« Yes, um, look. » He pulled his sleeve up to show the mark, where the words Paul had just said were marked like a ring just under the elbow.  
« So ? » The guy asked a little embarrassed after a moment since Stamets had just gone silent. « What is your mark saying ? »  
« Nothing. » He said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
« Nothing ? What do you mean nothing ? You mean nothing like 'nothing' or nothing like there isn't a thing, because there's always something. » The guy said, disturbed. He probably expected a better answer, actually the confirmation they were soulmate, Paul though. He almost felt sad for him.  
« There's no words, it looks like nothing, I have no idea what it's supposed to translate if it even supposed to translate something. »  
« Oh, uh. » He hesitated. « Would you be okay to show me ? »

Paul looked into the beautiful hoping brown eyes in front of him.

« It's not like I'm going to be told often 'Hey, you ! Stifle it or go sit somewhere else, away from my hearing range.' in my life. » He said and he marked a point, and Paul after all had nothing to lose by letting this man looking his soulmark.

He got up and pulled his shirt to show his mark you was on his flank. The guy watched it carefully, then laughed. It was not a mocking laugh, it was something like a relief laugh.

« What ? » He asked.  
« Well yeah, it's not the translation of words, but of a melody. »  
« How do you know that ? »  
« Because I've seen plenty of soulmark like that. »  
« Really ? I never had. I never knew, what does that mean then ? »  
« That's the first thing you will hear from your soulmate is a melody, not words, just music coming from their mouth. »  
« Oh really ? You call what you hummed music ? It was as ugly as my soulmark is. »

The guy laughed again, then stopped himself to smile after a moment, truly happy.

« I don't find it ugly, it's pretty beautiful, I like your soulmark. »  
« How.. How do we know that my soulmark is the translation of your terrible attempts to sing a Kasseelian Opera ? »  
« We can't for sure, because it translate it in the way you find it. But since you find the both terribly awful, we can say it match. »

Paul had a shrill laugh. Was it just happening ? Did it just happen ? Could he actually believe ? Yeah, he could, he had just found his soulmate. He grabbed the guy hand and kissed it gently then said almost shy.  
« Hello, I'm Paul. » The other one broke in a stunning bright smile.  
« Hugh. » He said.

They stayed beside each other since then.

End.


End file.
